Reflections of a Broken Mirror
by Eva-sama
Summary: The thoughts and actions of the Pharaoh during ancient Egypt PG for possible language Please R
1. Introduction & the mysterious figures

Reflections of a Broken Mirror  
~*~The Pharaoh's Diary~*~  
  
K, peoples, this is a new type of fic 4 me. This is the first one that's not so humorous, and it's the first one that my yami, Eva, is doing most of the work on, so I'll turn it over to her starting now  
  
Eva: O-Kay everybody! You all think you know what really happened in ancient Egypt, but you don't. It's all lies. This is the real story, told by the Pharaoh, with a few comments from our mysterious readers. Sooooooooo, without further ado, here's the story. Ah, yes. I have to do the disclaimer thingy. Neither I, nor my light, in any way, shape, or form, own YuGiOh. If we DID, at least the dub version, it would be a hell of a lot better, and there would be more Bakura showings........ Anyway, on with the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nobody saw the two shadowy figures walk through the night. Nobody saw them leave the city of Saqqara and walk into the Red Land, toward uninhabitable desert.  
  
Great, just the way they had planned it. Now they just needed to find the spot.  
  
"Here it is." One of them said.  
  
The other stared at the spot of sand for a few moments before asking, "Sure?"  
  
"I wouldn't lie to you!" the first one said, sounding hurt.  
  
"Yeah," the other said sarcastically, "and I was the Pharaoh's best friend. Now help me dig."  
  
They dug for several minutes before they found what they looking for: a stone trapdoor with something scrawled on it in hieratic script.*  
  
They lifted the door open and walked inside, not even pausing to light a torch. They walked side by side, in silence and darkness, thinking about the task at hand.  
  
They walked on and on, making no wrong turns and tripping no traps; a great feat, since they had no torch, and dark above ground was nothing compared to dark in a tomb. They finally came to the last room, and, walking past all of the gold and riches, walked to a small and undecorated corner of the room, where one of them sank silently to the ground and felt around for the small hole in the wall that was known only to these two mysterious figures. From this hole was produced a small, weathered book.  
  
"Aha!" one said, "The Pharaoh's diary!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Eva: Well, that's it for now. Now it's time for the important stuff. You see, I don't like typing very much. I'm just doing this so people can know the Truth. If you don't review and tell me that you want to know the rest, I will stop typing now. My light might finish, but that's no guarantee, because she's lazy.  
  
Megan: Yep, that's ri-HEY!! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?!  
  
Eva: Perchance you remember the evil song?**  
  
Megan: Oh. Yeah.  
  
Eva: Anyway, R&R to tell me how you like it. It WILL get more interesting later. Oh, yes. I accept CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. If you review to tell me that I'm a horrid writer, I will have no other choice than to send you to the PINK REALM!!! *** Mwahahahahahaha.......  
  
A.N.-* Hieratic script was a type of writing, used more often than Hieroglyphs, for less formal things. It was easier to write, and looked more like Arabic writing  
** Ummm......you probably don't want to know. If you are one of the brave few that DO want to know, you can leave a review, email me at thegoddessmegan@aol.com, or AIM me at either thegoddessmegan or mantaray823.  
  
*** Same as above....... 


	2. Thanks a lot

Well, I can't say I didn't expect this. Are you people not reading this, or all you all too lazy to review? I hope you know, you're putting my hikari farther into an utter state of depression! Thank you, and have a nice death- er-day!  
  
~+~Eva~+~ 


	3. NOTE

Okay, here's how this works. I just got outta school (yaye) and can start writing again. The problem, you ask? These stories are....eh. I don't like them to much anymore, and I don't know if you do. If you people are still into this, I can keep writing, so please review and tell me! Ja! . 


End file.
